Ha, vie à deux, quand tu nous tiens !
by Darkness-cow
Summary: Draco Malefoy... Tiens, pourquoi ai-je une étrange envie de lui donner des paires de baffes à ce morpion déjà ?


**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, merci de lire ma fic. Je débute alors soyez gentils !**

**Je reçois toutes les critiques, quelles soient laudatives ou péjoratives, tant qu'elles sont constructives. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez par à me le faire savoir. Ça m'entrainera pour les dictées. Je pense que je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine, en essayant de les faire plus long que celui ci. Enfin, ça dépendra de mon temps libre aussi.**

**En Italique, c'est ce que dit Hermione, tandis quand gras, ce sont les paroles de drago. La narration est faite en écriture normal et les pensées d'hermione sont entre apostrophe. **

**Bye et bonne lecture !  
**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et je ne fais que les mettre dans un contexte différent.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :**

Lorsque l'on se met à penser que la vie nous sourit, il faut toujours que quelque chose vienne tous perturber. Ce quelque chose ? Draco Malefoy. Tiens, pourquoi ai-je une étrange envie de lui donner des paires de baffes à ce morpion déjà ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Hermione Granger -6eme année à l'école de magie, première de sa classe- était paisiblement en train de lire dans la petite pièce contigus au salon, porte ouvert. Enfin, paisiblement.. C'est un grand mot.. En effet bien que ses yeux tournoyaient sur les pages, son esprit vagabondaient sur un sujet qui la mettait hors d'elle. Ce sujet ? Drago Malfoy, autre préfet en chef, avec lequel elle allait devoir vivre dans un appartement privé. Celui était d'ailleurs allongé sur le sofa et la regardait intensément**.**

'Ha merdouille alors. Pourquoi, alors que cette première semaine débutait plutôt bien, a-t-il fallu qu'il se pointe. Hein ? pourquoi ? Sois j'ai du être maudite dans une autre vie, sois Dumby nous observe et prend un malin plaisir à me voir sortir de mes gonds. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Ou bien c'est une caméra caché ! Hein ? C'est ça oui ! Vite ! Sortez de vos petites cachettes, caméras, OU JE RISQUE DE FAIRE UN MEURTRE.'

**- Granger, tu penses drôlement fort dis donc. Je sens d'ici ta haine envers moi. C'est limite si t'as pas de la fumée qui sort des oreilles.  
**

'Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre atrophié du cerveau ? Il peut me laisser lire tranquillement ? Déjà que devoir rester dans le même dortoir que lui m'emmerde, il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche ?'

_- Mais non Malefoy, vraiment, je n'ai que de pures intentions envers ton égard… _

'Oui, après tout, tout dépend du point de vue… Tout d'abord, il faut que je l'attache. Ensuite... Je lui donnerai des coups de fouets... Oh ouiii, j'entends déjà les « ktshu » du martinet sur son dos... Mouhahaha…'

**- Hey, la mijaurée, enlève tout de suite ce sourire pervers de ton visage. Je sais que tes hormones te travaille avec un aussi beau mec que moi à tes cotés mais je préfère tout de suite te prévenir. Ne pense même pas à m'observer sous la douche ou à me toucher, t'as compris ? Je sais que ça va être difficile mais bon… **

'Han ! Ce mec, c'est la prétention incarné ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est _PLUTÔT_ pas mal. Mais bon, ya pas de quoi en fouetter un chat non plus... Quoi ? Non, je n'ai pas de problème de vue. Pourquoi ? … Hein ? Non, non, non pas de merde dans les yeux non plus.'

_- Et pour devenir aveugle ensuite ? Non merci, je pense que ça serait encore pire que de voir les fesses de ma grand-mère en gros plan. Et puis, t'as pas un peu les pets qui te remontent au cerveau là parce que, ta prétention va finir par te tuer. Quoique, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose non plus... _

**- Ha ha. Comme tu est drôle Granger. J'ai failli rire. **

'Qu'il est con.'

**-C'est ironique, si t'avais pas compris.**

'Nan mais, qu'il est con.'

**- Quoi ? T'as perdu ta langue de sang-de-bourbe ou quoi ? **

'Nan, à ce stade, c'est plus de la connerie ni de la débilité. Nan… ça ne peut-être qu'un problème mental très sérieux et à un stade avancé parce que là…'

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. La connexion entre mes neurones va très bien, je comprends les tournures de phrases. Ah, et je t'emmerde profondément. Nan, tu sais quoi, je t'encule, c'est plus sportif. __**(1)**_

La jeune fille, agacée par tant de stupidité d'un seul coup, décida qu'il fallait mieux pour elle et surtout pour sa propre intelligence, de quitté la pièce et donc, d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle se leva, pris son livre et commença à marcher direction les escaliers. _**  
**_

'Pff... Crétin... Je m'en fiche, je me casse. Là AU MOINS je pourrai lire tranquillement sans cet idiot pour me faire des réflexions. Franchement, pourquoi l'avoir mis en préfet lui aussi ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas responsable ! Il serait plutôt du genre à foutre des coups de pieds au cul qu'à expliquer calmement les choses ! Peut être que les professeurs ont cru que je ne serai pas assez ferme avec les "petits étudiants je me la pète" et que du coup ils ont mis Malfoy dans mes pattes. Non... Auraient-ils été capable d'une telle stupidité ? J'en doute.'

**- Zugulu Zugulu Zugulu**

'Même pas 1 minute sans qu'il est dit un truc qui ne vaut même pas une blague d'un enfant de 2 ans..'

**- Je met un bruit sur le mouvement de tes fesses. je trouve que c'est plutôt ressemblant**

'Couillon, le seul truc de ressemblant dans cette pièce, c'est toi et les briques. vous avez l'humour en commun.'

Hermione, après s'être retournée et avoir fait un visage indigné suite à l'allusion qu'elle avait de grosse fesses, décida de ne pas riposté et de laissez ce pauvre -mais sexy- blond tout seul dans son délire. Après tout, il faut savoir être compatissant envers plus défavorisé. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et recommença sa lecture mais avec plus de sérieux pendant une trentaine de minutes.

'Ho et puis, finalement, il m'a coupé l'envie de lire mon livre. Je vais voir si Harry et Ron sont dans la grande salle.'

Elle sortit sa tête dans le couloir, pour voir si l'autre « débilos » selon son propre terme était encore sur le sofa mais elle ne vit personne. C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle commença à éloigner.

**- Granger, où tu vas ? **

'Mais il se cache ou quoi ? Et puis, qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que je sorte ? Hein ? Occupe-toi de tes –jolies- fesses plutôt.'

_- Castrer les oies, Malefoy, castrer les oies._

**- Oh, je ne savais pas que ta passion était de castrer des animaux. Très bien, vas-y. **

'Oh le con. C'est qu'il y croit vraiment en plus. Nan nan, ce n'était pas ironique ça. Il a même soupiré ! Ha je vous jure, je n'en rajoutais vraiment pas quand je disais qu'il était stupide. Là, tout de suite, c'est plutôt une furet que j'ai envie de castrer en plus... **(2)**'

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour sortir. Et puis arrête de me parler, ta voix me donne mal à la tête. _

'Je sors. Je crois que je vais commencer à détester les dimanches.'

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez moi une review afin de me donner votre avis !**

**(1)** Bouh encore moi ! juste une petite aparté qui n'en est pas vraiment une, pour dire que les droits de cette phrase reviens totalement à une amie à moi qui la sort très très souvent et qui adore ça. Donc, un mini clin d'œil.

**(2) **Tout le mérite de cette phrase revient ZEPHYROH qui l'a majestueusement sortit. J'ai adoré alors je me suis permise de la mettre.


End file.
